Floor drains are commonly found in locations such as bathrooms, basements, and showers for use in removing water that is either intentionally or unintentionally placed onto the surface that includes the floor drain. The drain generally includes a grate through which water and waste flows. An assembly attached to the grate is located below the floor and is itself attached to a pipe. The water and waste can flow through the grate and assembly and into the pipe for subsequent removal.
Plumbing codes generally require the pipe to be positioned at a certain angle so that water within the pipe may flow in the desired direction via gravity. The pipe usually takes the shape of an elbow at the drain location and placement of the pipe at the necessary angle thus causes the upper end of the pipe to be positioned at the same angle. Subsequent attachment of the grate and associated assembly to the pipe may cause the grate to be situated at an angle to the surface of the floor. A portion of the grate and/or assembly holding the grate may stick up from the surface of the floor or be located beneath the surface of the floor. Aside from creating an eyesore, this arrangement may present a tripping hazard to the occupants of the space or can cause damage by being snagged against shoes or socks.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.